Super Saiyan 4
Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation that is entitled as an Ultimate Super Saiyan. Unlike the previous Super Saiyan transformations, Super Saiyan 4 is a different branch of transformation, being part of the Oozaru evolution line. 'History' ''Dragon Ball GT Elder Kai had gain knowledge of the Super Saiyan 4 and its requirement before he was sealed away in the Z Sword but it is unknown who was the original Super Saiyan 4 or where did Elder Kai attains the information. He used that knowledge in order for Goku to gain an edge at defeating Baby-Vegeta. 'Requirement' In order to become the Super Saiyan 4, the Saiyan must first retain their Saiyan Tail as it's the key to attain the Oozaru state. The following steps are: *Attain Super Saiyan Level 1. (It can be First Grade or Full Power) *Transform into an Oozaru then power up to Golden Oozaru. *Regain conscious control over their primal form. *Focuses the primal powers to the core. The end result is Super Saiyan 4. Once attained, the Saiyan can no longer have access to Oozaru or Golden Oozaru form, as Super Saiyan 4 is a humanoid version of the Oozaru. Unlike the Super Saiyans, Super Saiyan 4 doesn't gain personality augmentation, instead they all gain calm and collective nature. Some such as Broly becomes much more colder and aggressive. Goku stated that when he's at the highest level, he had difficulty of listening to reason and might lose control. Though it's unclear if that's true or he's joking. 'Appearance' In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not as long as its predecessor Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming flame-like. In the case of the Fusion Dance warrior Gogeta, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch, as Gogeta's hair became a bright shade of red whereas his fur became a dark shade of brown and the trim around his eyes were black instead of red. It also appears that the form makes the individual larger in height and muscularity. 'Powers & Multiplication' Super Saiyan 4 draws the power of its users up to their absolute limit and alter their body to its prime, such as Goku regaining his age of 20. It was described to be a raw primal power of Golden Oozaru with the reasoning of a human heart, thus SSj4 is a x50,000 base. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Saiyan form. The users of this transformation have powerful signature techniques exclusive to them: *Goku = x10 Kame Hame Ha *Vegeta = Final Shine Attack *Gogeta = x100 Big Bang Kame Hame Ha *Broly = Gigantic Destruction *Gohan = Upper Dragon Fist *Bardock = Rebellion Hammer Just like Super Saiyan God, the Super Saiyan 4 is capable of absorbing energy attacks but unlike the former, it does not use up the user's powers when absorbing. Unlike the Super Saiyan 3's strain due to the utilization in ''ki, this form does not require as much energy to maintain as Super Saiyan 3, allowing the user to stay in the state at a much longer duration. 'Weaknesses' While the transformation's ki consumption does not strain the user themselves, it does becoming straining when used in conjuction with the Fusion Dance, significantly shortening the fusion time limit; as evidenced by Gogeta defusing within ten minutes instead of the regular half-hour limit. The Super Saiyan 4, being an Oozaru-related form, requires a large amount of Blutz Wave to enter the state so the form is only accessible if there's a Full Moon. However, Bulma overcomes the problem by building a Blutz Wave Emitter, which discharges a beam of Blutz wave similar to the Blutz Wave Generator and provide enough energy to ascend to Super Saiyan 4. 'Usages' ''Dragon Ball GT 'Baby Saga' Elder Kai utilized his knowledge of the Super Saiyan 4 to gain Goku an edge to win the battle against Baby-Vegeta, taking adventage of Goku's current child state. So he enlisted Goku to perform bizarre training involving grinding coffee seeds (though Goku did not knew the true nature of the training). As the result, Goku's Saiyan Tail began to grow as hinted by Goku when he start feeling an itch. However, they were forced to speed up the process due of witnessing Majuub's losing battle against Baby-Vegeta. Once Goku re-grow his Saiyan Tail, Kibitoshin teleports Goku to Baby-Vegeta's area only to fail at saving Majuub as he was eaten. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 but despite the power boost the Tail grants him, it's not enough to even harm Baby-Vegeta and he was quickly defeated. Goku lays defeated and gazed at Earth, lament of unable to save it. Unbeknownst to Goku, the Earth acts as the moon for Planet Tuffle and cause Goku to transform into an Oozaru. Due of having Super Saiyan Full Power, Oozaru Goku instantly ascend to Golden Oozaru. Unfortunately Goku lost his humanity and proceed to wreck havoc on the Tuffle City. Baby-Vegeta attempts to battle Golden Oozaru Goku but the rampaging gorilla is too powerful that he overwhelms Baby-Vegeta, forcing him to back away. Goku continue rampaging until he caught sight of Earth then climbs up to the mountain and began mourning for it. Pan confronts Goku and desperately attempt to make him remember but he ignore her and blew her aside. The photograph of the Son and Briefs Family fell out and Goku caught it. The picture, combined with Pan's tears, snapped Goku back to reality then he began channeling his powers to the core, evolving into Super Saiyan 4. Regaining his adult form and having his powers reached to absolute limit, Goku completely turn the tide and overpowered Baby-Vegeta but Bulma, under Baby's control, used the Bluntz Wave Generator to mutate Baby-Vegeta into a Golden Oozaru. Regardless, both super-powered fighters were equally match until the double knockout. Bulma revived Golden Oozaru Baby with the generator while Goku was left battered and nearly drained of ''ki. But Kibitoshin had restored Trunks, Gohan and Goten to normal and, by Pan's suggestion, began transfering Super Saiyan energy into Goku while Majuub reversed his Chocolate Beam spell and start attacking Baby from inside. Once Baby spits Majuub out and blast the Saiyans with Super Galick Gun, the Saiyans survived and Goku had powered up greatly to the point he overpowered Golden Oozaru Baby once more. Baby then launch the Revenge Death Ball Final and struck Goku but he absorbed the entire sphere and redirect it as x10 Kame Hame Ha, critically injured Baby. Goku then blew the Saiyan Tail off, reverting Baby to normal but because Baby's cells had enlarged by the Oozaru transformation, he cannot maintain within Vegeta's base body and was forced to eject. He successfully flee to his spaceship and escape to space but Goku fired his Kame Hame Ha once more and pushed Baby into the Sun, ending his tyranny once and for all. Goku utilized Super Saiyan 4 once more to transport a mass of people to Planet Tuffle via Instant Transmission. When he searched for the lost boy and his dog, who was saved by the injured Piccolo, he reverted to his base form due of repeated Instant Transmission. Piccolo recharged Goku's ki with his own so Goku can teleport them to safety but Piccolo released Goku before he vanish to stay behind and die along with Earth to ensure the Black Star Dragon Balls will never be use again. 'Super Android #17 Saga' Goku ascends to Super Saiyan 4 once again when battling Super Android #17 but Super 17 kept absorbing Goku's ki attack, becoming an equal match. Goku then fired the 10x Kame Hame Ha and #17 absorbed it, thus giving enough evidence of his energy absorption ability, which disgusted Goku as it's a dishonorable tactic. In a last ditch effort to defeat #17, Goku attempts to use Final Explosion on #17 but failed as #17 survived and Goku reverted to base form. 'Shadow Dragon Saga' Goku utilized Super Saiyan 4 multiple times in this Saga. Goku used Super Saiyan 4 when battling Rage Shenron, who used his electro slimes to construct a gigantic body. However, he was instantly reverted when Rage deflected the 10x Kame Hame Ha back at him. Goku went SSJ4 to save the town that was struck by Naturon Shenron's seismickinesis and team up with Pan to comically trick him into blasting himself with Aftershock but it was a ruse and he absorbed Pan to transform into a more powerful form. Goku went SSJ4 once again in anger of the Shadow Dragon leeching his granddaughter's powers. Using his tactical mind and wit, he saved Pan and destroy the Shadow Dragon out of disgust. SSJ4 was used once more when Goku faces Nouva Shenron. They were equally match until Eis Shenron interefered. Goku was forced to engage Eis but Eis used dirty tactic such as freezing him solid or using Pan as a shield. Had enough, Goku overpowers Eis once his body had adapted to his elements and won but Goku decide to spare him and warn him to never hurt people again. As always on most villains, Eis pull a fast one and slash Goku's eyes, taking away his sight. Goku, engaged, punch a hole through Eis' chest then killed him with Super Dragon Fist. Nouva gave Goku a medicine to cure his sight but it was destroyed by Syn Shenron, who killed Nouva. Goku was forced to fight Syn blind and was brutally defeated that reverted him to normal. Goku ascend back to Super Saiyan 4 then to Ultra-fully-powered state thanks to Gohan, Goten and Trunks and overpowers Omega Shenron as he adapt himself in using his hearing and ki sense. His eye sight was restored as well and baited Omega to execute a combo of 10x Kame Hame Ha ''and ''Super Dragon Fist but Omega regenerated afterward. From this point, Vegeta attains the Super Saiyan 4 with the usage of Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator to enter the Oozaru state. At first, he lost control due of not using the form for ages but soon regain his sense, ascend to Golden Oozaru and evolved into Super Saiyan 4. However, Vegeta acknowledge that even with 2 Super Saiyan 4, Omega is still too powerful so he suggests the Fusion Dance, which Goku laughed at the irony. The two rivals successfully fuse into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4, making Gogeta the most strongest warrior of all as he completely overpowered Omega Shenron. However, Gogeta chose to toy around Omega to the point he fired his Negative Karma Ball, which Gogeta had planned all along as he transfer his ki into the sphere during his kick and it turns positive before exploding, curing Earth of the negative energy. Gogeta then proceed to destroy Omega by firing Big Bang Kame Hame Ha. Omega survived but reverted to Syn so Gogeta prepares the second and final attack but the Fusion abrutly ended. Goku realized the power of Super Saiyan 4 was so great, the time limit was reduced to 10 minutes. Regardless the Saiyans are confident that they can easily take out Syn but Syn immediately re-devour the Dragon Balls to evolve back to Omega. However, Goku caught and ate the Four Star Ball, much to everyone's shock. Even in incomplete state, Omega proven to be too much for the Saiyans so they decide to execute the Fusion Dance once more but at the final second, Goku reverted to base form and the Dance was incomplete due of size difference. Vegeta eventually reverted and cannot regain the form as Omega destroyed the generator. This is the final scene Super Saiyan 4 was even use in GT. ''Dragon Ball AF 'Izei Saga' When Izei (1st form) proven to be too strong for Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Vegeta declares he's not fighting at full power and proceed to gave a Blutz Wave Emitter to Trunks. Trunks fired it at his father and Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 4, which gave him enough power to overwhelm Izei until he decided to ascend to his second form, turning the table once more. To assist Vegeta, Gotenks and Majuub, Gohan had Pan to fire the Blutz Wave Emitter on him. At first, she hesistated but obliged her father and blast him with Blutz Wave, turning Gohan into an Golden Oozaru. He was about to rampage but Pan stopped him and succeed of aiding his control over the form, allowing him to ascend to Super Saiyan 4, which it's much stronger then Vegeta due of his Mystic form added in the mix. They all succeed of driving Izei to the corner but later got pushed back once more when Izei enters his Final Form. 'Marble Saga' The Super Saiyan 4 was used by Gotenks to battle a powerful Demon named Marble, who recently fused with his comrade to enter his true form. He was testing his powers in his Super Saiyan 3 and told him he wasn't being serious then proceed to had Majuub to use the Blutz Wave Emitter on him (Gotenks stated he was hoping to save it for the Shadow Dragons but Marble serves as a good test run). Gotenks becomes a Golden Oozaru then immediately ascend to Super Saiyan 4, gaining unlimited powers and completely overpowered Marble. He heavily weaken Marble with ''Burning Kame Hame Ha but defused before he can finish him off. 'Trivias' *Goku is the only Saiyan to freely access Super Saiyan 4 without need to absorb Blutz Wave. The reasons are unknown but it's possible that having a premanent Saiyan Tail acts as access key for the said form. *When Vegeta ask why didn't he become Super Saiyan 4 while he was possessed by Baby, since Baby has control of Golden Oozaru form, Bulma believed that Baby's genetic cells was interefering Vegeta's ascension to Super Saiyan 4.